Christmast is Forgetten
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Changmin masih mencari sosoknya diantara salju yang selalu turun dihari yang sama. Percaya kalau dia masih akan kembali setelah dua tahun menghilang. Tapi saat sosoknya kembali akankah Changmin masih akan menahannya lebih lama bila dunia yang lain merupakan tempat yang tepat untuknya/ "Terima kasih sudah menepati janjimu, YiFan. Tidurlah dengan tenang." / MinKris/ DLDR


"Kau yakin tak pulang tahun ini, Min?"

Shim Changmin, _namja_ berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu menggeleng. Menyodorkan koper yang dibawanya kepada seorang _namja_ tampan yang terlihat lebih tua darinya.

"_Hyung_ tenang saja mungkin tahun baru aku akan pulang ke Seoul."

"Masih ada kata mungkin di kalimatmu, Shim Changmin. Dan kau pasti mencari alasan untuk tak pulang," ujar satu _namja_ lainnya yang berdiri di samping sang _namja_ tampan. Seorang _namja_ berambut brunetee dengan wajah cantik.

Changmin terkekeh pelan pada perkataan sang _namja_ cantik. Ia tahu pasti apa maksud kedua _hyung_nya itu.

"Aku berjanji akan pulang di tahun baru nanti. Tak peduli aku berhasil menemukannya atau tidak Yunho _hyung_, Jaejoong _hyung_."

"Baiklah. Kami harap menemukanmu di meja makan di hari pertama tahun baru Min. Masakanku akan terbuang percuma jika kau tak pulang," bisik Jaejoong pelan memeluk Changmin lalu melepaskannya sembari mengacak pelan surai coklat milik Changmin.

"Kami berangkat. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Changmin mengangguk melepas kepergian dua orang yang menemaninya selama enam bulan terakhir ini dan keduanya harus kembali ke Seoul. Meninggalkan Changmin untuk melakukan sebuah ritual yang dilakukannya selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Mencari sosok yang menghilang di tengah salju

"Ada dimana kau, _Little Dragon_?" bisiknya pelan menatap ke langit dimana salju di bulan desember kembali turun dengan indahnya.

.

Christmast Is Forgetten

Cast:

_Evil_dragon Aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance

Rated: T

Waning: Au, Crack Pair(?) Gila-Gilaan, Typo, Alur Cepat,

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

Berniat Meneruskan? Silahkan…

.

.

Kalau Tidak Suka Tolong Beranjak Dan Menjauh, Mizu Gak Mau Ngotori Fict Mizu Dengan Flame Bodoh Di Fandom Ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda Sudah Diperingatkan Dear

.

BackGround Song: Miracle in Desember EXO

.

Changmin berjalan pelan sembari mendekap mantelnya. Hujan salju yang turun semakin deras membuat udara semakin dingin. Memilih untuk berjalan kaki Changmin menelusuri jalanan kota.

Hamparan salju yang putih menutupi seluruh isi kota. Memberikan pemandangan kontras dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang diatasnya. Dan Changmin menyukainya. Menyukai sesuatu yang terlihat indah dengan kemurnian yang begitu tinggi.

Hidup hampir dua tahun di kota besar tanpa keluarga bukanlah hal yang mudah. Changmin memulai semuanya dari awal. Mencoba peruntungannya di negara asing meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya. Bahkan tanpa restu kedua orang tuanya.

"Salju." Changmin menampung butiran salju dengan kedua tangannya. Merasakan dinginnya benda cair beku itu dengan tangan telanjangnya. Menatap sendu pada butiran putih yang kini mencair terkena panas tubuhnya.

"Sama seperti hari ini bukan? Kau menghilang di depan mataku dibalik salju yang tengah turun." Changmin berbisik pelan membuka tangannya membiarkan salju cair itu turun ke tanah dan kembali bersatu dengan yang lainnya. Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mantel. Changmin kembali melanjutkan perjalannya menuju apartemen yang ditempatinya beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

Dua tahun yang lalu pertama kali Changmin menginjakkan kaki di kota ini. Melakukan sebuah liburan dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja bersama rekannya termasuk satu orang yang merupakan kekasihnya.

Semua berjalan dengan baik tanpa ada halangan bahkan bibir Changmin tak berhenti mengulum senyum saat ia bisa berjalan bersama ditrotoar tanpa adanya kecurigaan dari siapa pun. Menikmati waktu berdua dengan sebuah kebahagiaan melingkupi semuanya.

Merayakan malam natal yang merupakan malam penuh kasih bersama seseorang yang dicintai itu bukan sekedar romantisme semata. Setidaknya Changmin tahu ini adalah sebuah malam sempurna untuk merayakan kebersamaan mereka.

Memutuskan untuk datang secara terpisah dan menunggu di bawah sebuah patung besar, Changmin menunggu dengan tak sabar. Walau udara terasa semakin dingin ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang mulai membeku namun seseorang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang.

Lama hingga Changmin merasakan tepukan pelan dipunggungnya. Bukan dia yang datang melainkan rekan kerjanya dan mengatakan ada musibah pada kereta yang ditumpangi 'dia'. Kereta itu terperosok ke dalam jurang dengan korban yang tak bisa ditemukan karena dalamnya jurang dan badai salju yang mulai bergejolak.

Dan hari itu Changmin mengutuk natal yang membawa pergi kekasihnya. Menyesali dirinya sendiri yang mengusulkan untuk datang terpisah bahkan tak merasakan firasat apa pun.

"Seharusnya aku menarik tanganmu untuk pulang ke hotel dan membawamu ke kamarku, _Dragon._" Changmin menyesap pelan kopi di tangannya, mengingat bayang gelap yang tak pernah bisa dihentikannya. Seandainya saja mereka satu hotel seandainya saja ia memaksa 'dia' untuk tetap tinggal. Maka Natal bukanlah malam kelabu untuknya.

Namun satu yang dipercayai oleh Changmin. Selama jasadnya belum ditemukan Changmin yakin dia masih hidup entah dimana saat ini.

"Aku pasti menemukanmu, _Little Dragon_."

.

.

.

"YiFan_-nii_!"

Brugh

Tubuh _namja_ jangkung itu hampir terjungkal saat seorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun menubruknya. Membuat beberapa alat lukis yang berada di sekitarnya berhamburan ke lantai.

"Ryota … sudah _nee-chan_ katakan jangan mengganggu YiFan_-san_." Seorang _yeoja_ berambut hitam tampak masuk dan menarik sang anak yang masih menggelayuti leher sang _namja_. Terlihat nyaman tak memperdulikan raut kesal sang _nee-chan_.

"Sudahlah tak apa, Ayumi_-san_. Biarkan Ryota bersamaku sebentar."

_Yeoja_ itu hanya menarik napas pelan saat mendengar kikikan sang adik yang memberikannya sebuah juluran leher karena berhasil membuatnya mengalah.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat … tubuhmu sendiri selalu memburuk sejak salju turun bukan?" ujar gadis itu sembari memunguti beberapa cat yang berada di lantai. Menyusunnya kembali pada tempatnya. Tangan gadis itu masih terus bergerak dengan mata yang melirik kecil pada kanvas milik YiFan. Sketsa mentah tanpa goresan lebih.

"Kau masih menggambarnya?" tanya sang _yeoja_ pelan pada YiFan yang tengah duduk di samping Ryota menemaninya bermain dadu.

"Hn. Aku mencoba tapi tak bisa," jawab YiFan mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Suhu tubuhnya memang lebih rendah dari manusia kebanyakan membuatnya terlalu mudah sakit terlebih sejak salju turun sebulan yang lalu.

Ayumi yang melihat gelagat YiFan menarik _namja_ itu ke atas sofa. Membaringkannya dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal.

"Jangan membantah YiFan. _Tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ akan memarahiku jika kau pingsan lagi."

"Aku terlihat menyedihkan bukan? Seharusnya aku mati saja di malam kecelakaan itu."

"_Baka_. Kalau kau mati kau tak akan bisa bertemu dengan entah siapa itu di dalam lukisanmu. Bahkan bila kau selalu mengutuk hidupmu. Kau tak akan pernah menyelesaikan lukisan itu," ujar Ayumi tersenyum kecil. Beranjak meninggalkan YiFan ke arah Ryota membujuk adiknya untuk keluar dan membiarkan YiFan untuk istirahat.

YiFan hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu apa maksud _yeoja_ baik hati itu. Dua tahun yang lalu ia ditemukan oleh keluarga Hamasaki yang tengah berlibur di ke gunung dimana peristiwa itu terjadi. Di tengah hidup dan matinya mereka menyelamatkannya bahkan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Namun dampak dari kecelakaan itu mulai terlihat setahun belakangan ini. Ingatan miliknya mulai membias samar dan menghilang. Bahkan kosakata jepang yang dipelajarinya mulai terdengar kaku di tengah aksen Chinanya.

Hanya satu wajah yang terbayang sama di benaknya. Seorang _namja_ dengan wajah kekanakan. Tapi ia tak tahu siapa hanya bayang samar yang dicobanya ke dalam sebuah papan datar—lukisan.

"Salju …" YiFan mencoba duduk dan menatap ke jendela yang kini berembun. Meniupnya sejenak ia menghapusnya dan menekan salju yang kembali turun di tengah kota Tokyo.

"_Aku menunggumu di patung Hachiko."_

Eh?

YiFan tersentak saat sebuah bayah memori melintas diingatannya. Turun dari sofa ia beranjak ke atas kanvasnya dan kembali menggores pensil di atas media datar itu. Menambah tebal sketsa yang kini semakin terlihat nyata. Membentuk wajah seorang _namja_ tampan yang tersenyum teduh padanya.

"Kau siapa?" bisik YiFan pelan. Tangannya bergerak membuka cat miliknya menambahkan minyak dan membubuhkan warna di atas layar putih itu. Membuat hamparan warna kini menyatu dan membentuk sempurna sosok _namja_ itu sebenarnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama YiFan menyelesaikan lukisannya. Ingatannya terus bergulir tanpa bisa dihentikan—semua memorinya dengan satu sosok yang sama. Sosok yang membuat air matanya mengalir sendiri hanya dengan mengingatnya.

Terlihat berantakan namun semua cukup memperlihatan sosok di dalam lukisan itu. Sosok yang mungkin kembali akan dilupakannya suatu saat nanti.

"Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"bisik YiFan pelan menahan sesak dengan kepalanya yang terasa berat sebelum ia akhirnya menutup matanya.

.

.

.

"Natal?"

Changmin tersenyum kecil pada beberapa ornamen hijau dan merah yang menghiasi beberapa area supermarket yang didatanginya. Duduk di salah satu kursi taman, Changmin mengambil satu roti yang dibelinya. Memakannya dengan perlahan sembari memperhatikan beberapa pasangan yang tengah berjalan sembari bergandengan.

"Khh … malam yang menyebalkan bukan?"

Satu kebiasan yang selalu dilakukan Changmin sejak setahun yang lalu. Duduk di bundaran kota berbekal makanan yang dibelinya di minimarket dan menghabiskn semalaman suntuk hanya untuk menunggu seseorang yang tak akan pernah datang.

Seseorang yang mungkin sudah tak mengingatnya lagi seberapa lama ia menunggu. Changmin hanya ingin melihatnya walau Cuma satu kali. Melihat senyuman tipis yang terbingkai di wajah sang _namja_. Mengelus surai pirang lembutnya. Memeluk tubuh jangkung yang hampir sama dengan dirinya. Changmin merindukan kekasih miliknya.

"YiFan_-nii_! Ayo kesana. Kau tahu Santa membagikan hadiah untuk anak baik. Karena aku sudah bersikap baik selama setahun, apa kau pikir Santa akan memberikan hadiah untukku?"

Changmin mendengus mendengar kalimat riang seorang anak yang tiba-tiba melintas dibelakang tubuhnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat senang dan terus mengoceh tentang hal-hal menyenangkan dimalam natal.

"Santa itu tidak ada. Dasar bocah—" Changmin menghentikan kalimatnya saat menyadari nama yang dipanggil bocah itu—YiFan bukanlah nama yang familiar di Jepang. Cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya namun tak ada bocah bersuara nyaring itu lagi. Hanya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di tengah salju yang kembali turun dengan derasnya.

"YiFan? Benarkah itu—Khh! Aku benar-benar bodoh." Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan menaikkan hoodienya. Changmin mulai melangkah meninggalkan makanan yang bahkan belum dihabiskannya. Maniks gelapnya hanya terus membawa kakinya entah kemana. Menelusuri jalanan besar kota sibuk di Jepang itu.

"YiFan_-nii_! Lihat mereka memasang pohon natal besar. Apa aku boleh mendapatkan kado-kado yang digantung di sana?"

Lagi, Changmin mendengar suara yang sama. Membuat tubuhnya penasaran setengah mati dengan sosok YiFan yang dipanggil oleh sang bocah. Namun banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang membuat Changmin susah menemukan bocah entah itu siapa walau tubuh jangkungnya membuatnya bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Pohon natal besar dengan banyak kado. Di sana." Changmin sedikit berlari sembari meminta maaf saat ia tak sengaja menabrak beberapa orang. Pikirannya dipenuhi orang yang sama yang harus ditemukannya apa pun caranya. Hatinya sudah bergejolak merindukan sang sosok—Wu YiFan.

"YiFan?" langkah Changmin berhenti lima meter dari sosok pemuda yang tengah mengenakan mantel berwarna putih. Tubuh jangkung pemuda itu dikelilingi seorang bocah—yang mungkin sedari tadi memanggil namanya—juga seorang _yeoja_ berambut panjang yang sedari tadi menyentuh dahi YiFannya. Kakinya sudah berlari mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Changmin tak peduli kalau ia diteriaki oleh seorang _yeoja_ di samping YiFan.

Changmin tak peduli bahkan dengan beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya.

Tubuhnya refleks menarik sosok itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mencobara membias samar rasa yang pernah ditinggalkannya dulu.

"YiFan. YiFan. YiFan." Changmin terus mengulang kalimat yang sama. Tangannya meremas surai pirang milik YiFan dan menciumnya berkali-kali.

"Kau mengenalku?"

Changmin melepasan pelukannya mencari kebenaran perkataan yang baru saja dibias samar oleh suara berat milik kekasihnya. _Namja_ bersurai pirang itu memandang Changmin dengan wajah datarnya. Mendorong tubuh Changmin yang sedari tadi memeluknya.

"Maaf, apa kau mengenal YiFan tuan?" sosok gadis yang tadi hanya terdiam melihat seseorang menarik keluarganya kini berjalan mendekati keduanya. Menarik tangan YiFan ke arah adik lelakinya. Bertanya pada seorang _namja_ jangkung dihadapannya.

"Maaf. YiFan kehilangan memorinya akhir-akhir ini akibat kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan ia juga tak mengingat siapa pun kecuali dirinya sendiri—ah dan rasanya wajahmu sedikit familiar," ujar _yeoja_ cantik itu melihat Changmin sedikit antusias. Karena ini sudah lama rasanya sejak mereka berusaha menemukan keluarga YiFan. Tak ada pengenal apa pun yang mereka temukan saat menemukan YiFan yang tergeletak bersimbah darah, "rasanya kau mirip seseorang di dalam lukisannya," tambah Ayumi berbisik pelan sembari melihat wajah Changmin lebih lekat.

"Namaku Shim Changmin dan aku … kekasih YiFan. Namanya Wu YiFan. Kami datang dari Korea dalam perjalanan kerja ke Jepang. Dan dia menghilang di dalam kereta api yang jatuh ke jurang dua tahun yang lalu," ujar Changmin memberikan penjelasa panjang sembari menatap tedup pada YiFan yang memasang wajah dingin padanya—tak berubah, Changmin terkekeh pelan.

Ayumi tersenyum saat mendengar waktu kecelakaan yang dijelaskan Changmin. Itu cocok dengan waktu YiFan mereka temukan. Dan artinya _namja_ ini mengenal YiFan dengan baik dan rasanya tak mungkin dia akan begitu antusias hanya dengan melihat sesorang yang sudah dilihatnya sebagai salah satu keluarganya. Bahkan _yeoja_ itu tak terlihat kaget dengan Changmin yang mengatakan kalau YiFan adalah kekasihnya.

"Changmin_-san_. Apa kau mau bertamu ke rumah kami. Kurasa kalian bisa berbincang lebih baik daripada kita mengobrol di tengah kota begini," tawar Ayumi sopan.

"Bolehkah kalau aku meminjam YiFan. Apartemenku berada di dekat sini. Jika kalian tak keberatan," ujar Changmin melirik seorang bocah yang memegang erat lengan YiFan seakan tak mau melepaskannya.

"Ah baiklah. Ryota lepaskan tanganmu. Biarkan YiFan_-san_ bertemu kenalannya."

"Tidak mau _Nee-chan_. YiFan_-nii_ sudah berjanji akan membantuku meletakkan bintang besar di pohon natal di rumah."

"Ryota?" Ayumi mendelik pada adiknya dan membuat bocah sepuluh tahun itu mengalah dan membiarkan orang asing membawa _nii-san_ kesayanganya pergi. Bahkan rasanya bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu hampir menangis karenanya.

"_Nee-chan_. Kenapa rasanya YiFan_-nii_ akan pergi jauh?"

Ayumi mengacak rambut Ryota dan menggandeng tangan adiknya menjauh dari keramaian dan kembali ke rumah, "mungkin karena YiFan_-san_ akan kembali ke negaranya, Ryota, _Nee-chan_ yakin kita masib bisa bertemu dengannya."

Ryota mengangguk dan berjalan pelan bersama kakak perempuannya. Tapi bocah yang lumayan akrab dengan YiFan itu merasakan perasaan ganjil. Bukan pergi sedekat itu tapi ke tempat yang lebih jauh lagi—tempat yang mungkin tak akan bisa dikunjunginya.

'Aku masih ingin mengajak YiFan_-nii_ melukis pohon natal di ruang tengah,' bisiknya pelan pada seseorang yang kini hanya terdiam di sebuah apartemen orang asing baginya. Terdiam melihat salju yang turun melalui jendela kacanya. Mencoba mengingat siapa sosok dihadapannya kini.

.

.

.

"Cappuchino?" Changmin menawarkan minuman ditangannya pada YiFan yang mengangguk dan menerimanya dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau benar-benar tak mengingatku?" tanya Changmin sembari duduk di ruang tengah apartemennya. Duduk tak jauh dari YiFan yang menggeleng padanya.

_Namja_ itu hanya diam sedari tadi seakan ia tak tahu harus bertanya apa. Bahkan tak merasakan apa pun walau ia mendengar semau kalimat _namja_ ini pada Ayumi tadi.

Kekasih? Mungkinkah ia menyukai _namja_ ini yang bahkan tak ada di dalam memori ingatannya. YiFan masih mengingat beberapa hal termasuk nama dan usinya. Hanya saja ia tak bisa tahu darimana dan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Kecuali sosok yang selalu membayanginya.

YiFan menaikkan kepalanya melihat lebih jauh wajah Changmin dan ia baru ingat itu adalah wajah yang sama dengan coretan halusnya. Sebuah lukisan kecil yang berhasil diselesaikan kemarin bahkan sejak ia mencoretnya dalam dua tahun. Lukisan yang kasar yang membentuk wajah seseorang.

"Apa kau benar-benar mengenalku?"

Changmin beringsut mendekati YiFan. Menarik kepala _namja_ pirang itu hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"Bukan hanya mengenalmu YiFan. Bahkan aku sudah menggila sejak kau pergi meninggalkanku. Bahkan nekat tinggal di negara ini untuk mencarimu. Kau tahu orang tuamu bahkan sudah putus asa. Hanya aku yang masih bertahan berharap kau kembali suatu saat nanti."

"Bagaimana dulu aku memanggilmu?" tanya YiFan dengan uap dingin yang keluar dari bibirnya setiap tarikan napasnya. Udara memang terasa semakin dingin dan ia terpaksa mengeratkan mantel yang bahkan tak dilepaskannnya memasuki apartemen Changmin. Pemanas di ruangan ini tak berguna sama sekali bagi tubuhnya.

"Changmin _hyung_. Kau lebih muda empat tahun dariku. Tapi kita bekerja di kantor yang sama walau dalam divisi yang berbeda."

"Changmin _hyung_? Kurasa itu tak buruk." YiFan terkekeh pelan menyembunyikan dadanya yang mulai berdenyut sakit bahkan tangannya sudah mengepal menahan sakit yang kini kembali menyerangnya. Buku kukunya sudah memutih. Ia tak mau Changmin mengasihinya karena keadaanya kini. Rasa sakit yang selalu menyerangnya sebulan terakhir ini. Bahkan Ayumi tak mengetahuinya karena ia selalu menyembunyikannya di depan keluarga barunya itu.

"Satu hal lagi." YiFan mencoba mengatur napasnya agar suaranya tak bergetar saat ia berbicara pada Changmin. Tersenyum tipis dengan bibir yang mulai terasa dingin.

"Apa? Tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku. Kau mengikuti kemari dan percaya padaku itu sudah cukup untukku," bisik Changmin pelan. Maniksnya sudah terlihat bahagia hanya dengan melihat YiFan lagi. Dan sepertinya kali ini ia bisa menepati janjinya pada Jaejoong untuk duduk di meja makan di pagi tahun baru nanti. Mungkin.

"Kau serius dengan perkataanmu pada Ayumi tadi? Benarkah kau kekasihku?"

"Hahaha … apa kau ingin aku membuktikan dengan cara apa?" tanya Changmin tertawa. Rasanya sudah lama ia tak melihat wajah bingung YiFan. _Namja_ itu selalu menggeplak kepalanya bila ketahuan mentertawakan wajah YiFan memasang ekpresi lain selain wajah datarnya.

"Tak tahu. Lagi pula aku tak mungkin memintamu menciumku. Aku hanya ingin—bisakah kau ceritakan semuanya padaku?" tanya YiFan mencoba tersenyum kecil. Tak tahu kalau sedikit saja perubahan ekpresi wajahnya diamati oleh Changmin. Namun _namja_ jangkung itu hanya mengikuti alur yang diciptakan oleh YiFan. Tak ingin membuat YiFan merasa tak nyaman dengan dirinya.

"Aku akan menceritakan apa pun padamu, YiFan. Termasuk semua cerita kita dimana lalu. Dan kuharap kau tak akan bosan mendengarnya," ujar Changmin mengusap pelan surai pirang milik YiFan. Setidaknya mengurangi pegangan erat tangan yang mengepal kuat itu. Changmin tak bodoh untuk tidak melihat dan menyadari semuanya—termasuk bagaimana YiFan menarik napas dengan rasa sakit.

"Tentu aku tak akan bosan lagi pula ini malam natal bukan? Menghabiskan waktu dengan 'kekasih' bukankah itu yang dilakukan orang-orang?" tanya YiFan sembari menurunkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia tengah duduk di atas karpet tebal milik Changmin dan bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Maniksnya mengalihkan perhatian dari pandangan Changmin yang seakan menilisiknya sedari tadi.

"White Christmast."

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana salju semakin turun dengan indahnya. Jepang memang selalu diguyur salju setiap kali natal tiba itulah mengapa sering kali Eve disebut juga white Christmast.

"Changmin—_hyung_."

"…"

"Maukah kau berjanji satu hal. Saat natal tiba bisakah kau mengunjungi makamku? Setidaknya aku bisa merasakan kalau aku tak akan sediri di dalam sana."

Rahang Changmin mengeras mendengarnya. Haruskah kegembiraan ini hancur dengan kalimat bodoh yang dikatakan sosok yang selama ini dinatikannya. Haruskah ia membungkam bibir merah Kris agar tak mengatakan omong kosong lagi. Dan itulah yang dilakukannya.

"Pasti menyenangkan bila melihat indahnya natal dengan salju yang turun di kota ini. Bukankah ini terasa romantic—uhmmp."

YiFan menurunkan kelopak matanya saat ia merasakan ada yang melumat bibirnya. Penuh rasa sakit dan YiFan sadar hal itu.

Selamat dalam kecelakaaan dua tahun yang lalu bukan berarti ia tak terluka dan bisa terus untuk bisa hidup bersama orang ini—YiFan sangat menantikannya. Tubuhnya bertahan hanya untuk memenuhi janjinya bersama Changmin untuk mengabiskan malam natal bersama. Dan YiFan tersenyum kalau pada akhirnya ia bisa melakukannya. Melihat wajah Changmin dalam bentuk nyatanya—untuk terakhir kali.

'Dengan ini rasanya aku bisa pergi dengan tenang, _Hyung_.'

Changmin semakin menarik kepala Kris saat ia tak merasakan pergerakan berarti dari tubuh YiFan. Hanya gerakan samar yang mengimbangi gerakan lidahnya di dalam mulut YiFan dengan sedikit erangan dan hembusan hangat.

"Kumohon. Jangan tutup matamu, YiFan. YiFan."

"Kau tahu keadaanku _hyung_. Bahkan sedari tadi aku menahan rasa sakit didadaku—paru-paruku hampir hancur _hyung_." YiFan berujar lirih diantara kepalanya yang mulai terasa berat, "hanya menyimpan sosokmu diantara ingatanku yang menipis. Aku bertahan, _Hyung_."

Changmin menggeleng mengguncang tubuh yang tiba-tiba dingin. Suhu tubuh YiFan menurun dengan drastis.

Berlari ke kamarnya, Changmin mengambil beberapa lembar selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh YiFan yang terasa semakin rapuh ditangannya. Tak pernah dilihatnya _namja_ yang selalu memasang senyum angkuh itu bisa tersenyum begitu lirih.

"Apa—seandainya—kita tak bertemu. Kau masih akan hidup?"

YiFan terkekeh kecil diantara tarikan napas yang semakin berat. Menggeleng dengan hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lengan Changmin. Memaksa _namja_ jangkung itu untuk duduk dengan tenaga lemahnya.

"Pada akhirnya aku akan tetap mati _Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Keinginanku yang terpendam di dalam hati tanpa bisa kuingat—di antara memoriku yang mulai menipis bagai kabut."

"Ki—kita ke rumah sakit. Sekarang." Changmin berniat menarik tangan YiFan dimana _namja_ itu bergeming sedikit pun.

"Bisakah kali ini kau diam _hyung_. Ah, aku baru ingat kau benar-benar keras kepala seperti biasa, _food monster pabbo_."

_Food monster pabbo_. Rasanya Changmin merindukan saat bibir YiFan meneriakkan namanya begitu. Terlebih saat ia menggoda _namja_ yang mengaku memiliki 'anak' bernama Ace—boneka Alpaca—milik YiFan tersebut—dengan mencuri beberapa ciuman kecil dari bibirnya.

"Duduklah disini _hyung_. Aku hanya ingin menikmati malam ini denganmu. Lihat saljunya semakin deras," bisik YiFan pelan lebih terdengar seperti lirihan yang bahkan tak melebihi suara tarikan napasnya.

Changmin menyerah. Saat ia bermimpi untuk menemukan YiFan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Changmin tak ingat ia pernah bermimpi akan menemukan akhir seperti ini.

'Satu kali benar-benar akan menjadi satu kali, YiFan? Apakah ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihatmu?'

"Hey _Hyung_. Apa kau bahagia bersamaku? Maksudku … apa kita dulu bahagia?" tanya YiFan melihat pada Changmin yang sudah duduk disampingnya. Ikut masuk ke dalam selimut yang bertumpuk banyak.

"Sangat. Kita tertawa bahagia bersama dalam semua hubungan rahasia kita," ujar Changmin mencoba menghapus hujan yang sepertinya akan turun di dalam hatinya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan YiFan erat—dingin dan beku. Bahkan Changmin tak bisa memperlihatkan wajahnya pada YiFan saat ini—ia pasti terlihat buruk dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Rahasia?"

"Kau yang memintanya YiFan. Menginginkan hubungan kita tak diketahui kantor. Padahal aku tak keberatakan kalau mereka mengetahuinya."

YiFan mengangguk. Sepertinya ia sedikit mengingat hal itu walau semakin samar dikepalanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak mau menghabiskan waktumu lebih lama denganku?"bisik Changmin pelan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu dari belakang tubuh YiFan. Membiarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya tumpah. Tapi siapa yang peduli kalau ini bahkan mungkin terakhir kalinya Changmin akan menangis.

YiFan tahu rasa hangat yang berada dibahunya berasal dari maniks Changmin yang sudah basah. Tak ada satu pun kata yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya lagi. Rasanya kelu dan sakit. Bahkan tenggorokannya mulai terasa berdenyut nyeri. Mengelus surai gelap Changmin dengan tangan lemahnya saja yang bisa dilakukannya.

'Kalau bisa aku bahkan ingin melihat salju turun bersamamu di tahun-tahun berikutnya, _Hyung_. Bahkan kita belum bisa melihatnya dari atas Tokyo Tower—seperti janjimu saat itu.'

"Ma—af." Hanya satu kata yang akhirnya keluar dari bibir YiFan.

Changmin menggeleng. Melingkarkan tangannya ada tubuh YiFan. Membiarkan waktu berjalan dengan sendirinya. Rasanya semua terasa berjalan dengan cepat. Kalau bisa Changmin ingin waktu berhenti saat ini.'Aku lupa, Santa tak pernah ada di dunia ini.'

"_Hyung_—apa—aku—boleh—tidur—sekarang?"

YiFan menaruh tangannya diatas tangan Changmin. Menatap redup ke bawah dengan maniks yang mulai basah, "_hyung_?" bisiknya lirih.

Changmin tahu ia tak boleh egois. Menahan YiFan dengan semua rasa sakitnya di dunia ini lebih lama. Mungkinkah YiFan bertahan karena ia yang masih percaya kalau YiFan masih hidup dan bertemu lagi. Dan inilah yang didapatkannya, bertemu YiFan yang menahan sakit dengan senyum yang terlihat begitu tipis.

Haruskah ia egois?

Bisakah ia melepaskan sosok yang dinantikannya sejak lama dengan sebuah senyuman?

Changmin tak tahu. Bahkan menghentikan cairan bening yang mengalir dari maniks gelapnya saja ia tak bisa.

"Aku mengantuk _hyung_." YiFan menutup matanya perlahan. Merasakan denyutan jantung Changmin yang terasa dibelakangnya. Tersenyum lembut karena ia akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok di dalam ingatannya. Sosok yang selalu dicobanya untuk melihatnya di dunia nyata. Sosok yang berada di lukisan terakhirnya.

"Hn. Tidurlah," ujar Changmin akhirnya tak mengubah posisi tubuhnya saat merasakan berat badan YiFan yang kini bertumpu pada tubuhnya seutuhnya. Mengeratkan pelukannya, Changmin tahu kalau ada seseorang yang telah pergi. Menepati janjinya dan kini kembali ke tempat dimana ia berada seharusnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menepati janjimu, YiFan. Tidurlah dengan tenang." Changmin mencium pelan dahi YiFan sembari menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka. Ikut memejamkan matanya sekedar menyembunyikan langit gelap basah miliknya. Berharap kalau keesokan pagi ia bisa menemukan wajah tersenyum YiFan disebelahnya. Tapi Changmin tahu—itu semua hanya angannya.

YiFan-nya telah pergi. Untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

"Changmin_-san_."

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang _yeoja_ yang diketahuinya adalah keluarga yang pernah merawat kekasihnya beberapa waktu silam. _Yeoja_ itu tampak manis dalam balutan gaun hitamnya. Ditangannya terdapat benda yang cukup besar berbentuk persegi.

"Ini. Kupikir kau akan senang menyimpannya," Ayumi menyerahkan benda yang sudah dibungkusnya rapi. Sebuah kenangan dan peninggalkan dari seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya keluarganya sendiri walau hanya dalam waktu singkat.

"Ini?"

"Satu-satunya harapan YiFan saat ia masih hidup. Bertahan untuk bertemu sosok di dalam lukisan itu. Dan akhirnya aku senang dia bisa bertemu dengan 'dia'. Terima kasih sudah mencari YiFan selama ini dan percaya kalau YiFan masih hidup," ujar Ayumi membungkukkan badannya lalu berpamitan untuk kembali bersama keluarganya. Mengelus pelan surai adiknya dan memeluknya—karena sejak tadi Ryota menangis—tepatnya sejak mendapat kabar YiFan telah pergi. Mereka sekeluarga memang datang ke pemakaman YiFan hari ini.

Changmin masih memperhatikan keluarga kecil itu sampai menghilang dari area pemakaman.

"YiFan. Kau senang bukan karena kau akan terus melihat salju di malam natal setiap tahunnya? Tenang saja aku pasti akan datang menemanimu di sini," ujar Changmin mengelus pusara dimana kekasihnya kini terbaring dalam tidur panjangnya. Changmin memakamkan YiFan di negeri Sakura ini sesuai dengan permintaan _namja_ itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku bahkan belum sempat memperkenalkanmu pada kedua _hyung_ku dan mereka hanya bisa bertemu dengan makammu saja saat ini." Changmin berbisik lirih saat pagi-pagi ia sudah peluk erat Jaejoong yang baru saja tiba. Mereka langsung terbang dari Korea saat ia mengabari mereka.

"Jaejoong _hyung_ bahkan menangis sampai matanya bengkak? Apa dia kasihan melihat keadaanku yang menyedihkan ini?" Changmin tersenyum lirih sembari membuka sesuatu yang diberikan Ayumi barusan.

Dan maniksnya kembali basah saat melihat sosok yang berada di sana. Potret wajahnya walau dalam bentuk yang sedikit samar. Lukisan milik YiFan dimana wajahnya yang sedang tertawa berada di sana. Membuat dada Changmin semakin berteriak memanggil nama YiFan di dalam hati.

"_.. Bertahan untuk bertemu sosok di dalam lukisan itu. Dan akhirnya aku senang dia bisa bertemu dengan 'dia'. Terima kasih sudah mencari YiFan selama ini dan percaya kalau YiFan masih hidup."_

'Bisakah kali ini aku bertahan dengan sosokmu di dalam hatiku, Wu YiFan.' Changmin berbisik pelan diantara angin yang berhembus di tengah udara dingin yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan tangan yang masih tak ingin melepas mengelus pelan pusara sang terkasih. Ini menyakitkan untuknya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya berada tak jauh dari Changmin hanya bisa melihat sendu _namja_ jangkung yang sudah seperti adik mereka itu. Membiarkan Changmin untuk melepas kepergiaan kekasihnya untuk terakhir kali. Mereka berniat untuk membawa Changmin kembali ke Korea dengan atau tidak persetujuan Changmin nantinya.

"Yunnie. Aku tak bisa melihat Changmin seperti itu," bisik Jaejoong menutup mulutnya sendiri menahan tangis saat melihat maniks Changmin yang benar-benar hancur bahkan seakan kehilangan nyawanya.

"Aku tahu. Kita pergi saja dulu. Biarkan Changmin sendiri," ujar Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong keluar dari area pemakaman yang bahkan masih tertutup salju. Putih dan masih akan terus bertambah tebal dengan langit yang masih menurunkannya dengan perlahan.

"Changmin anak yang kuat. Kalau pun dia menangis saat ini. Dia pasti akan kembali tertawa dan berteriak meminta makan lagi seperti biasa." Yunho mengacak rambut kekasihnya sembari bercanda mencoba membuat Jaejoong tak terlalu khawatir.

"Semoga saja. Aku merindukan adik kecilku, Yun." Jaejoong melihat sekali lagi pada punggung yang terlihat rapuh dan terduduk di depan makam untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mengikuti langkah Yunho berlalu. Tapi Jaejoong yakin Changmin miliknya akan kembali.

'Kuatlah, Min. kau tidak sendiri. Kami di sini untukmu.'

.

.

.

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti bertahan. Kau pasti akan mentertawakanku kalau melihatku seperti ini, bukan?"Changmin tersenyum kecil sebelum beranjak meninggalkan pusara milik YiFan. Menciumnya untuk terakhir kalinya dan menitipkan miliknya yang berharga untuk berada disisi yang kuasa.

"Aku masih harus tetap hidup sampai tahun-tahun kedepan dan menemanimu menikmati White Christmast ini tahun depan dan tahun depannya lagi. Sampai jumpa lagi, YiFan."

.

.

.

"_Sampai jumpa lagi, Changmin hyung," bisik lirih sosok yang menatap punggung seseorang yang berlalu dari hadapannya. Tersenyum tipis sebelum wujudnya menghilang ditengah putihnya salju di bulan Desember. _

.

.

.

Kematian seseorang bukanlah takdir yang bisa diubah oleh manusia. Bahkan saat kau menginginkannya tak terjadi. Alam punya caranya sendiri untuk memberikan sebuah makna di dalam kehidupan. Sadar atau tidak.

.

The End

.

A/N:

Ini ff Christmast kemarin yang baru selesai sekarang. Benar-benar gak bisa buat ff kemarin-kemarin bahkan beberapa Ff baru adalah repost dari WP Mizu . Semoga ff ini cukup menghibur. Selamat natal buat yang ngerayainnya dan "Happy New Year 2014".

Semoga di tahun depan Mizu bisa lebih sering ketemu Chingu semua dengan ff Mizu #hug

Pai … Pai … See You in next Fict

Mizuno

_Thanks for Reading_


End file.
